Inferno (Dante x Lady)
by Etherealpandas
Summary: My second work of fanfiction. This time it's Dante x Lady. Rated M for explicit sexual content and mild bad language. Discretion is advised. Please review and criticise so I know how to improve!


The door of Devil May Cry hit the wall with a resounding thud as Dante entered. Lady was sitting in his chair, reading a copy of "inferno", with her legs propped up on the desk, one over the other. She was instantly aware of Dante's presence from the smell of blood, and needed not look up to offer him her words.

"Back so soon?"

she questioned, as Dante took off his incarnadine trenchcoat, and sat it down on the battered chair in the corner.

"Easy job"

Dante simply replied, as he walked over to the pool table and grabbed a cue. He only half concentrated on the table, as he looked up to view Lady's countenance lazily staring at the pages. Despite this, he sunk every ball when he made his shot soon after. This finally made Lady look up.

"Game of cards?"

Dante offered, looking at the book as he spoke.

"Can't you see I'm reading?"

Lady said.

"Half-reading"

Dante replied.

"You still owe me so much money you bastard, really think playing cards is the best idea?"

"I'm a gambler, remember"

"yeah, a bad gambler"

Lady paused before softening a little. Dante had always had this curious effect on her. No matter how pissed off she became, he could always turn it around and make her play his games. It sounded sinister, but Dante would never wish to harm her, she consoled herself. Or would he? Lady always wondered about Dante in the heat of battle. When his eyes would glow a belligerent red as opposed to their normally cool blue. No matter, she reasoned, as she spoke to him once more,

"Alright, but if you lose you better pay me everything I'm due"

"yeah, yeah I will"

Dante casually answered as he walked over to the desk and pulled up a chair. Lady took her legs off the table and opened the top chest draw, before taking out a pack of playing cards. They played texas hold'em, and unsurprisingly to Lady, Dante lost hugely.

"that's another $500 you owe me Dante. Want to keep losing?"

"You screw up my poker face Lady, I'm not normally this awful"

"Am I really that distracting?"

"nope, you're just that much of a son of a bitch"

Dante replied, jokingly.

"we'll call it $450"

Lady offered.

"thanks"

Dante simply responded. After a few moments of silence as Lady shuffled the cards once more, she broke this to ask Dante a question.

"how were you named?"

"what"

"what made your mother choose your name?"

"Ive never known my mother, unless you want to count trish. I guess she just thought it was a cool name"

"hm"

Lady responded, questioningly.

"Well, anyway, I'm going for a shower"

Dante said as he walked towards the stairs, the metal of his attire glinting in the dim light.

"Alright, but save some hot water for me"

Lady commented as she returned to the book.

"yeah, sure"

came the response from half-way up the tattered stairs, as Dante proceeded to remove his shirt.

"Dante!"

Lady half-shouted from behind the bathroom door. The water could easily be heard running loudly from the shower, and Dante could clearly not hear her over the sound.

"Dante!"

she shouted again,

"I just need to change, I'm coming in"

She turned the handle cautiously and pushed the door to. She found Dante with his eyes closed running his hands through his white hair under the water, and decided not to disturb his shower. Lady began to undress just next to the door, first unbuttoning her pale shirt, then turning to her skirt. Left in only her white bra and red panties, she suddenly heard Dante

"What the hell are you doing Lady!"

he asked, his voice raised as Lady turned to him to see his hands covering his clearly erect cock.

"I was just changing Dante"

she calmly responded, clearly apologetic nevertheless.

"could you really not have waited?"

he questioned, as Lady began to remove her bra.

"no"

she said, as her bra dropped to the floor, and her full breasts were finally exposed. She continued to remove her panties, and show Dante her whole naked self. Dante finally removed his hands from the 9 inches he had, and commented

"Wow, I never knew you were so feminine, Lady"

"hey!"

Lady retorted, slightly angered by the statement, but more taken by looking at Dante's hard cock at this point. Dante stepped out of the shower, and put his hands in Lady's.

"Shall we?"

she asked, with a slight hint of fear in her voice. After all, she stood before a half demon, she reasoned. He instantly detected the fear in her voice, and spoke in a softer tone.

"Let me go down on you first".

Lady was overjoyed to hear this, and made her appreciation known by pulling Dante in for a deep kiss. Her tongue instantly darted into Dante's mouth, whose own tongue gladly partook in this waltz. Dante proceeded to feel her full left breast with one hand, as he caressed her cheek with the other. He made rings around her nipple, with quickly was made to stand erect. Dante broke from the kiss to move farther down Lady's body, licking her right nipple as his hand continued to pleasure her left one. After this Dante followed the contours of her body downwards, drawing in his saliva the whole way to reach her inner thigh, where he pressed his face deeper into her body a while longer. She smelled and tasted divine - Dante's palette was hit with a rose perfume as he deeply drew in breaths from her pale skin. Subsequently, he moved to her clitoris, where he sucked this most sensitive area for minutes on end, extracting delightful moans from Lady as he did so. She was in heaven, too deeply drawn into this wondrous sensation to notice her surroundings, or the cold bathroom floor where her body now rested. Ironically enough, she was there with a half-devil she thought, as she moved deft fingers to Dante's head and pushed him yet deeper onto her clitoris, massaging his ivory hair as she did so. Now, she pulled his head downwards onto her labia, and had him lick at her vagina. This area was less sensitive she conceded, but Lady wanted to be as wet as possible for the inevitable penetration which would occur soon after. Her body tightened just thinking about it, and alerted Dante as it did so.

"what's wrong?" he questioned

"n-nothing" Lady panted.

Dante however was perfectly aware of the issue at hand. His 9 inches would certainly make her scream at best, seriously bruise her at worst. He quickly used his tongue to penetrate her vagina, giving her the most minute taste of what his cock would be like. Lady squealed slightly as she was penetrated, her moans becoming higher and higher in pitch with every stroke Dante made, until she was forced to yell

"yes, yes, thats it!'

Lady came as she yelled these words, and Dante, instantly aware of this, took his face away from her vulva and moved farther up her body once more. He kissed her again, her tongue only meekly playing in his mouth, for she was so relieved after orgasm that she could not go any harder. Dante slowly massaged the small of her back, silently signalling to her to move her body slightly upwards. Lady did this unquestioningly, and Dante put his hands on her firm ass to lift her into the air. He propped her vagina against his huge cock, pushing it upwards. Lady was now at a 90 degree angle to him, his hands easily supporting her weight from her waist.

"Are you ready for me?" Dante asked

"yeah" Lady replied, less fearfully than before, which Dante effortlessly detected. He had known Lady for such a time now that tacit instructions and sensations were easy to pick up on. He was so pleased to hear that she was finally less scared of the prospect, that he instantly slid lady back and pushed his cock half way into her. Lady was quivering with only this, and as Dante slowly began to give her the other 5 inches, she screamed loudly. Dante quickly retracted his cock once more, pausing to ask

"you ok?"

"Yeah… yeah I'm fine. You can go again"

Lady responded. The first stroke was most definitely the hardest, and now that Lady's dripping wet vagina had widened, Dante's cock was welcomed by her. Dante obeyed her instruction and pushed his solid cock in once more, having Lady moan in ecstatic pleasure as he did so.

"You like that better"

Dante asked

"Fuck yes"

Lady half panted.

30 minutes of moans and euphoria later, Dante was reaching the point of orgasm. He picked up pace as this happened, and made Lady yell even louder as his large cock penetrated her faster and faster. Dante propped Lady upwards so that he could push his face deep into her left shoulder. Lady screamed

"That's perfect"

As she too neared orgasm once more. Dante mumbled a half lost "You're perfect" deep into her shoulder, as she came harder than before. The moistness of her vagina as she came finally tipped Dante over the edge, and he shot his seed deep into Lady.

"yes"

Lady repeated as she put her arms around Dante's muscular shoulders, and they kissed once more. After what seemed like an eternity of perfect kissing, Lady's vagina as numb as Dante's now soft cock which splayed out beneath her, Lady broke the kiss to offer Dante her words once more.

"I know why you were named" she said, massaging his back and shoulders.

"why?" Dante asked.

"Because you've been through hell, but now you're my heaven".


End file.
